


Frerard - Free Now (Null Sequel)

by BobsBootySlave



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobsBootySlave/pseuds/BobsBootySlave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Sequel to Frerard - Null</p><p>*SPOILERS TO NULL! READ THAT FIRST!*</p><p>Frank Way has tried for years to get his hearing back. Gerard, his husband, is concerned that someone his denying him his operation. When something unimaginable happens to Gerard, Frank knows he has to try his hardest to get his hearing back. But when he discovers who is denying him the one thing he's longing for, he realises that it might not be so easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

My name is Frank Way. 

I live with my beloved husband Gerard in a small house in Belleville. 

We've never been a normal couple. We had always been shunned for our difference, but we learned not to care, because we loved each other more than anyone else in the world.

We longed to be a normal couple in a way that could never be possible. No matter how hard we tried, it could never be. We wanted a child of our own, but physics denied this to us. It was sad. We planned to adopt some day.

After Gerard had his operation, things changed. We got married, and soon bought a house next to Bob and Mikey's, who recently wed. Ray and Andy moved to Arlington, half an hour down the road. I heard rumours that they were getting married, too.

But not everything was as happy as it mat have seemed. I was still lacking something. Everything around me felt so bright, so wonderful...but there was something that made it seem more like a beautiful painting than reality.

I was once Gerard's translator, his voice. We came together because of this. 

But things are different now. Gerard is my translator. 

Let me introduce myself again. My name is Frank Way, and I'm deaf.


	2. Part 1

I made my way downstairs, yawning. The smell of pancakes filled my nostrils and I sighed dreamily. My favourite breakfast. I loved my husband so much.

Upon entering the kitchen, I saw Gerard stood at the cooker, flipping pancakes. He looked up when he saw me and smiled, plating up the pancakes and handing them to me. 

"Thank you," I signed, smiling and sitting at the table. The pancakes were light and fluffy, and he'd put a bit of chocolate in them. I almost melted.

Gerard chuckled at me as I practically orgasmed over his food.

"Those were heaven," I signed when I was finished, patting my belly contentedly. Gerard smiled. 

"They were some of my best, I have to admit." he signed before placing the plates in the sink. He sat back down and pulled me onto his lap. "Mikey and Bob are coming over this afternoon. Apparently it's not good news."

I frowned. "Oh man...I hope everything's alright."

"Mikey said it was something strangely bad." Gerard frowned as he signed. 

"I wonder what happened?"

"Me too. They'll be round in a few hours."

"Okay." I smiled, but it soon died. Another day, another reason to be depressed. 

Gerard tapped me. "Frankie? What's up?"

"I guess I'm just sick of still being numb." I signed slowly. "I know that's bad of me because of how long you were without your hearing, but...we started raising years ago and we've still got ages to go. Is...is that selfish of me?"

"Of course not...I understand." Gerard kissed my cheek.

"But it is..." I bit my lip. Gerard pressed his lips to mine to stop me. I relaxed. 

"Chill out. It's alright." 

I nodded and kissed his neck. "Thank you," I signed. 

"It's alright. Come cuddle for a few hours until Mikey gets here."

I smiled and followed him back upstairs. He pulled me down into a cuddle. I closed my eyes, snuggled up against his chest, and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

\-----

I awoke to Gerard shaking my gently. My eyes fluttered open and I gazed up at him tiredly.

"Mikey and Bob just arrived," Gerard signed. I nodded and stretched, quickly getting out of bed. I didn't bother getting dressed. 

I bounded downstairs and hugged our visitors. They looked scared and cautious, but hugged back regardless. I frowned and sat them down in the front room.

"So how's the marriage going?" I signed to break the tension.

"Good." Bob smiled a little. "We plan to move house sometime soon."

"That's awesome." I smiled. "Were you planning on adopting kids or something like us?"

Mikey bit his lip, signing, "That's exactly what we're here about..."

"Oh?" Gerard signed. "What about it?"

"You're never gonna believe it. It's stuff you read in stories..." Mikey signed frustratedly.

"Just tell us," I signed, giving him a gentle stare.

Mikey seemed to whimper. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Part 2

I froze. "What?!" Gerard and I signed simultaneously.

Mikey looked down for a moment before replying, "it's true..." he lifted his shirt to show his slightly rounded belly.

"I think I'm gonna pass out, " Gerard signed, his face pale, swaying a little. I held him steady.

"What do I do? How does it even work?" Mikey stressed. "How am I supposed to have it? I guess I could have a cesarean, but..."

I nodded. "There's nothing we can really do until it's born...unless you abort it...but I'll kill you if you do that."

Mikey bit his lip and shook his head. "Even if I never planned this, I'm not aborting it. If all goes well... we'll have our own baby. That's incredible..."

I managed to smile. Mikey was right. This was incredible.

Bob wrapped his arms around Mikey from behind as he always tended to do and stroked his stomach. I smiled softly and asked, "how far in are you?"

"Five months, we think. At first I just thought I was getting fat, so I thought nothing of it really. But it kept growing, and then began throwing up in the morning and craving random things. Bob suggested that I might be pregnant. Even though we both knew - well, thought - that it wasn't possible, I took a pregnancy test. When it came out positive, we couldn't believe it. I thought that it might be wrong, so I went to the doctors, but they scanned me and, sure enough, I was at least five months pregnant."

I listened in awe. This really was stuff you read in fanfics. "So did you want a child in the first place?"

"Well...yeah. We thought about it for a while, and we were going to get a surrogate. But then this happened." Mikey shrugged as he signed. "I just hope nothing goes terribly wrong. I also just wanna know why this has even happened and how I'm supposed to have a freaking baby when I have a dick."

I watched Bob chuckle. "To be honest, we're excited. We just thought you'd all hate us, and we were also scared that something would go wrong, but everything seems to be normal so far...especially the morning sickness."

Mikey scowled. "Damn morning sickness."

I rolled my eyes playfully and looked at Gerard. He was shaking slightly. I frowned and tapped him, signing, "Gee? What's wrong?"

Gerard shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he let go, he signed, "I just can't comprehend this right now."

Mikey motioned for Gerard to go over. After hesitating for a moment, Gerard made his way over.

Mikey lifted his shirt again and took Gerard's hand, placing it on his stomach. He told me to do the same.

Gerard seemed to gasp and almost flinched his hand back. I frowned, about to ask him what was wrong, when I felt a kick against my hand. My eyes widened. So it really was true. Not that I didn't believe it before.

Mikey smiled, signing to Gerard. "See?"

Gerard's eyes were huge. "Wow..." he signed in awe.

Mikey seemingly chuckled. "Well...we gotta go," he signed. "I have to go for a scan. But we'll see each other soon, right?"

"Of course. You do live right next door to us." Gerard pointed out. "Ring me later, and tell me how the scan went."

Mikey nodded. I felt a spark of envy at them being able to have phone calls. It was ridiculous of me, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't their fault.

"See you," I signed and hugged them both. Bob's hugs were the best. He was so warm and cuddly.

They both grinned and waved, leaving soon after. Without signing a word, Gerard pulled me upstairs.

"I was thinking," Gerard began when we got there. "If Mikey can get pregnant...maybe I can too..."

I paused. He might be right. I smiled at him after a while and didn't reply, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him roughly.

We all know what happened next.


	4. Part 3

Gerard's P.O.V

Frank, Mikey, Bob and I were out of the town for the day. We'd decided that we needed to relax.

We were only half an hour out of Belleville. I drove up a dirt track, past jagged granite rocks overlooking a fast running creek, on into a pine forest with the heavy, scented boughs. Soon I was out of the long shadows onto a clear road zig-zagging up to the aspens ahead.

My car bumped over boulders, and Mikey whined in protest, hugging his stomach. The tyres crunched over gravel and skidded around tight bends. There were no houses, no other vehicles, just an expansive midday sky and a bright sun high up in it.

We soon came to another bunch of trees and saw a narrow track to our left. In the long grass, a mule deer raised its startled head, bounding away quickly as we swept past. I smirked as I recognised the track rising up through a natural meadow into a cluster of aspens. Just beyond the trees was our destination. I parked the car at the edge of the small woods.

I got out along with the others, sending the deer bounding further into the silvery grass. The tress behind us moved gently, their leaves rustling in the calm breeze, like a million wings beating.

I took my husband's hand and began traversing down the path that twisted round the meadow, not wanting to startle the meadow's beauty. The path sloped away, down into a wide valley where a creek ran. The three beside me gasped simultaneously. I grinned again and led them down the slope before we found a comfortable spot on a smooth rock. Frank beamed across at me, his eyes shining. "Gee, this is beautiful," he signed breathlessly.

"Not as beautiful as you," I motioned back. He blushed and nuzzled into the crook of my neck. After a few minutes of awed silence, Bob handed me a bag I'd packed before leaving. I nodded my thanks and reached into it, pulling out a few glasses and a bottle of champagne. I pulled the cork out with the aid of a nifty tool and aimed the stream of weak alcohol toward Bob. The bearded man yelped when he got sprayed slightly. I giggled. Bob scowled at me and I kissed his cheek, earning an eye roll on his part. I began pouring the drinks, flashing Bob a cheeky smirk.

Frank detached himself from my neck and signed something to Mikey. Mikey nodded and smiled to him.

"We'll be back soon," my brother told me, before prancing away with Frank. Bob shrugged at me and I returned the shoulder roll.

"So how's things going with the pregnancy?" I asked Bob. My vocal performance had improved a lot within the past few years of having my hearing back. I had proper clarity now, and despite my voice not being perfect, I at least sounded normal. I hadn't told anyone, but...I wanted to be a singer. Though my mind deemed it as impossible due to my still slightly drawly and sloppy voice, my heart told me that I should aim high and go for it. But right now, I was too shy.

"Pretty well," Bob replied after a moment's pause. "We think the morning sickness has passed now." I smiled. Bob's voice was my favourite. It was deep and had a growly, hauty edge to it.

"That's good. How's Mikey feeling about it all now? He was pretty scared last week when you told us," I inquired.

Bob hummed. "He's actually pretty excited now that the initial shock and fear has passed. That scan helped us a lot."

I nodded. Mikey had been informed that he was just about to hit six months. The baby was healthy, and they told him that he would indeed have a C-Section when he went into labor. It took a huge weight off not only his shoulders, but ours too.

"Yeah. As weird as this whole situation is, I'm still excited to be an uncle." I grinned. "Are you looking forward to being a father?"

Bob smiled shyly. "I never really thought about having children with Mikey until he suggested it. I realised that I did want kids. So yeah, I guess I'm pretty excited too."

I giggled and wrapped an arm around Bob's shoulders, snuggling into him. Bob smiled softly and kissed my head. We were even closer now than we were in school, same with Mikey and Frank. It was pretty normal for Mikey and I to cuddle and kiss the other brother's husband. I loved that we could be this way. We all knew that we weren't cheating or in love with another. It was just a friendly gesture, and we it gave us room to be open about our relationships, showing how comfortable we could be even when we were cuddling or kissing another.

Bob took a sip of his champagne. "I like this idea. Of coming to a beautiful place just to relax together. I just wish that Ray and Andy could be here with us."

"Me too," I sighed, frowning sadly. We didn't really see the pair much since they had moved to Arlington. In fact, we'd seen them three times since. It wasn't their fault, of course, and we weren't bitter about it. We just missed them a lot. The group didn't quite feel the same without them.

I heard footsteps and looked behind me. Mikey and Frank had returned, smiled on their faces and their hands behind their backs.

"What have you two been doing?" I questioned, signing it for Frank.

"We made you flower crowns!" Frank struggled to sign, attempting to do so with one hand, but I understood. He revealed the crown from behind his back, made up of pretty red and blue flowers from the meadow.

I gasped and smiled, giggling. "Bless. I wanna wear it!" I signed quickly. Frank beamed and placed it on my head. I got my phone out and used it as a mirror. I grinned and hummed, turning back to my husband. "I love it. It's beautiful." Frank kissed my cheek and cuddled me again, one hand around my waist while the other let the champagne glass adorn his lips.

Mikey placed his pink crown on Bob's head. I giggled. He looked so gay, but so cute. Bob smirked. "Now I'm your king. Bow down!" he signed.

"And I'll be your queen!" I joined in. Mikey hit us gently and playfully, laughing. Frank smiled and rolled his eyes. I loved that we could be so childish, even as we entered our twenties. Frank was already 24, but I always treated him as younger than me, probably Mikey's age, but it was kinda hard to tell who wore the pants in our relationship. Probably him, now that I was the one who was hopefully getting pregnant. Though, I felt like I was the one who looked out for and after him more like the man of a relationship, due to his deafness. Speaking of which...

"Frank, I've been thinking about the charity and the appeal and stuff," I signed. Frank perked up and listened in. Well, looked in.

"I have a feeling that someone is stopping you from having that operation. I don't know why, and I don't know who would, but I've always felt that way," I explained uneasily. "I know we have more than enough money, for one of your ears at least."

"That's exactly what I've been thinking," Frank signed, sighing. "There has to be someone in that charity, or at least someone who is influencing the charity, who really doesn't want me to hear again."

I nodded. "There is someone behind this, I just know it," I signed firmly. "And we're gonna find out who it is..."


	5. Part 4

Frank's P.O.V

Gerard drove me down to the charity building the following day. I fiddled with my fingers nervously as he drove along the twisting roads of Belleville. Gerard kept shooting me fleeting glances of sympathy, biting his lip on occasion.

Okay, no matter how nervous I was, Gerard's lip biting was still sexy. I smiled slightly at him, rubbing his leg as he drove.

Gerard purred a little contentedly and pulled up outside the building. I chewed on my own lip and Gerard turned my head to face him so he could kiss me reassuringly.

I smiled nervously and made my way in with Gerard, going up to the smiley receptionist.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she beamed, Gerard translating for me. I gulped.

"Can I talk with Miss Bowen concerning my appeal?" I inquired in signs. I loved the founder of the charity. She'd always been great to me and Gerard.

The receptionist nodded. "Have a seat in the waiting room," she signed. So she'd been able to all along.

I took Gerard's hand and led him over to the waiting room, sitting down. Gerard locked our fingers together and kissed my hand that was clasped on top of his. I buried my head in his chest as I waited. After a few minutes, Gerard pushed me away gently and let go of my hand.

"Don't be so nervous, sweetheart. There might be a very normal, valid reason behind this," he signed with a soft smile.

"I guess so," I signed, as harsh vibrations of a stiff door vibrated through me and made me jump.

Miss Bowen smiled at me and Gerard and signlessly welcomed us in. We sat down at her desk and shook her hand as usual. She gave us a kind smile and began to sign.

"So what brings you here?"

"We have a lot of questions regarding my appeal for Frank," Gerard began. "We've been saving for years. We know the prices have gone up due to the success of the operation, but we also know that we have enough, at least for an operation in one of his ears. Every time I ring in, there's a man on the end of the line who tells me that I need to raise more."

Miss Bowen hummed. "We have a new man working here who is an appeal and money operator. I've only acquainted myself with him once. He prioritises the appeals he thinks are more urgent, and advises us on the total money they would need to raise for operations. As you know, the price is different for everyone."

I nodded. "But we get told a different price every time like this man doesn't want me to get my hearing back. It's been going on for a long time, and we want to know what he has to say."

Miss Bowen nodded. "I'll see if he's in today. The reason I barely come across him is because he's never in the building. He tends to work at home. I think he's here today, though." she stopped signing and rang someone on her phone. Gerard kissed my cheek as I shook with fear. Something just wasn't right about this. Or was I overreacting?

Miss Bowen put the phone down after a few minutes and nodded. "He's on his way down."

I leant into Gerard and he stroked my hair. When the sticky door thundered behind me, I turned and gasped, truly speaking by pure shock.

"Dad?"


	6. Part 5

My father stared back at me blankly, no hint of recognition on his face. "Excuse me?" he spoke and I read his lips.

I gulped. "Dad, please..." I signed. He frowned and turned to Miss Bowen, asking me what I was saying. 

Miss Bowen looked rigid as she translated my words. Gerard gripped my hand tightly, his jaw locked as he glared up at my Dad.

He soon left, and it felt like a massive slap in the face. I was transported into a memory of how the door slammed all those years ago when he walked out as a drunken wreck. The vibration of the present door slamming brought me back into the real world.

I shook madly, my shoulders hunching. I stood up and ran out, ignoring Gerard's signs for me to stay. It all made sense to me now. Why I wasn't getting my treatment.

I ran to my venting spot - the graveyard. With tears down my face, I sat in front of the largest gravestone and just cried. My father was the reason I'd lost my hearing, and now he was denying it from me? What a heartless bastard. I had to let the deaf foundation know about what he was doing. 

I then sighed. What reason would they have to believe me? They'd just think I was lying because I hadn't got my treatment yet. 

I stayed crying in the same spot for a good half an hour until I felt the crunch of gravel under someone's feet. I turned and saw Mikey.

Mikey sat beside me and rested his hand on my shoulder before pulling me into a comforting hug. My tears had stopped, but I still let out dry sobs.

I looked up at Mikey sadly. He gently pushed me away from his chest so he could sign to me.

"What happened?" he asked with small signs.

My hands shook as I motioned. "My Dad is the one who's stopping me from getting my hearing back...he's the new appeal manager, and he saw my name, so he's been stopping me from having my operation..."

Mikey seemingly gasped. "Oh Frank...I'm so sorry...but why are you here?"

"I ran out," I admitted. "I couldn't face it..."

Mikey nodded. "Where's Gerard?"

"I left him there." I looked down. Mikey pressed his lips to my head and helped me up, taking me back home. Gerard was sat on the stairs and looked up when we entered. His face changed with relief when he saw me with Mikey. My husband grabbed me in a tight hug. I hugged back half-heartedly.

Mikey made us some coffee, which I drank gladly. He also gave the second best cuddles - under Bob of course - and he knew that I thought that, so he decided to stay and cuddle me with Gerard.

I closed my eyes and slowly fell into a broken sleep, finding myself not wanting to wake up.


	7. Part 6

I didn't leave my room much for the next three months. I felt lonely and isolated, and like any social interaction would only epitomise my numb feeling.

I spent most of my time snuggled into a weary Gerard. I felt like a complete asshole, because I was essentially using him as something to cling to when I was sad. I knew I had to made it up to him. But I felt so empty. I had no idea why my father had made me feel this way by just showing his face, but I knew that one day I'd have to stand up to him if I were to stand any chance of getting my hearing back. And that scared me to no end.

Gerard looked extremely sad most of the time, like he'd give anything to make me happy again. Which I knew he would.

I was currently curled into him like every other day. But this time, something was different. Gerard was shaking vigorously. I gazed up at him in confusion and saw that he was crying. I gasped and leant back, sitting up.

"Gee?" I signed, my heart throbbing at the sight of him crying. He never cried sadly. "What's wrong?"

"I just hate seeing you like this," Gerard signed with quaking hands and tears down his face. "It kills me knowing there's nothing I can do..."

"I..." I didn't know how to reply. "I'm sorry..." was all I could manage.

"It's alright...it isn't your fault," he assured me quickly. "But I just want my Frankie back."

I paused and stared up into his eyes for a moment before kissing his tears away. "We should go out for dinner. Have a romantic night," I suggested. "To take our minds off things."

Gerard managed a smile. "Good idea...are you sure you'll be able to go out again after all this time, though?"

"I'll do anything for my Gee." I promised.

Gerard's smile grew, and he wiped the rest of his tears away. "Alright then. Where do you wanna go?"

"Golden Coral, of course. It's our restaurant," I signed with a giggled. 

Gerard also seemed to giggle. "Why did I even ask?" he smirked. "Oh well. Let's get ready to go."

I nodded and picked out an outfit that Gerard loved - tight leather pants, a stripy black and red shirt, and a black leather jacket. He blushed when he saw me in it.

"I would fuck you on the spot, but no sex tonight." Gerard signed with a small, shy smile. I pouted.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you later." he assured me before we left.

I drove us there and made sure we got an enclosed booth with candles. The table was small enough for us to hold hands over it. Gerard stared at me, his eyes shining with adoration. I blushed and kissed his hand.

"What do you wanna get?" he signed after our hands drew away from each other.

I hummed quietly. "The biggest cheese and tomato pizza they have."

"Not the usual pasta today?"

"I'm feeling a little spicy today," I signed with a sly smirk. Gerard wriggled in his seat, clearly turned on. He ordered the food and licked his lips while gazing over at me.

"Man, I wish I could fuck you," Gerard signed, his face creased slightly.

"Then why won't you?"

"I'll tell you later," he reminded me. I huffed and pretended to be mad.

The food arrived soon after, and I dug in. Gerard ate happily, clearly hungry. We ate half each and ended up too full to even look at a dessert.

"Man, I'm stuffed," I signed after we paid and left. Gerard chuckled and got in the car.

Once we arrived home, we cuddled on the bed for a while, kissing on occasion, until Gerard sat me up. He bit down on his lip. "I'll tell you why we can't have sex now..." he signed slowly.

"Go ahead." I nodded.

Gerard seemed to take a deep breath. "Frankie...I took a test after seeing a few weird signs, and...I'm pregnant."


	8. Part 7

I gasped, swaying slightly. "Y-You're pregnant? Really?"

Gerard nodded shyly. "Is that okay?" He asked carefully, looking down briefly. I grabbed him by the shoulders so he would look up at me, leaning back to sign.

"It's more than okay! This is amazing! We're gonna be parents!" I beamed wide and grabbed him into a hug. I felt his merry laughter vibrate through me, and my heart soared. I leant back once more. "Gee!" I exclaimed through signs. "We have to take you for a scan!"

Gerard smiled at my protectiveness and rolled his eyes. "I already went last week, because my stomach hurt. Turns out both me and Mikey can get pregnant. It must be a genetic thing."

"Yeah," I signed, nodding along. "Have any of your family ever been gay before?"

Gerard shook his head. "Not that I know of. That means the gift may always have been there, passed down through generations, but we never knew because they...well, they'd never had anal sex."

"Or, it could be a freak coincedence." I shrugged. "Either way...you're freaking pregnant, Gee!"

"I know," he signed. I watched him giggle and I smiled, hugging round his waist tightly and kissing his head sweetly. When I leant back, I kissed him gently. Gerard smirked against my lips.

"You do know what this means, right?"

"What?" I signed with a small frown. Gerard's smirk widened.

"Morning sickness. Cramps. You obliging to my every demand because I'm vulnerable. And of course, no sex until the baby's born."

My mouth dropped open. "No fair!" I signed quickly.

"Of course it's fair. You get a son or a daughter in return of a few months' hard work and sexual restraint." He paused in his signings. "Speaking of which...do you want a boy or a girl?"

I hummed. "Either would be nice. But I'd love a little princess. I could dress her up in pretty skirts and dresses and braid her hair..." I sighed dreamily.

"Me too," Gerard seemingly sighed. "We should start thinking of some names for both genders."

"Oh? We have a long time, don't we?" I inquired.

"Well, yeah, I guess so. But we do need to find names we both agree on. I'm four and a half months in." Gerard announced.

"Aww! That means she'll be kicking soon!" I motioned, holding back a squeal just in case it came out as something completely different. I didn't want to sound like a dying seal.

"Yeah, I know! Oh, Frankie, I'm so excited." He smiled even wider while lifting his shirt to show me his small bump. I gasped and stroked it gently. Gerard's giggle ran through me.

"So you're four an a half months in? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I questioned curiously.

"Well, I had no idea for a long time, because the bump hadn't come up and I only had morning sickness very rarely," he began explaining. I nodded, remembering the two or three times I'd woken up to the sound of my husband wretching. "I think I hit three months when I started to get a little more than worried. My bump started to show. At first I told myself I was just getting fat, but  my morning sickness go worse. I had to keep going to the downstairs bathroom to throw up so I wouldn't wake you. When it didn't clear up, I decided to go to the doctors. And boom, turns out I'm pregnant."

I smiled at how gay that final sentence was. I kissed him gently. "I'm so excited...I honestly can't believe it. Have you told Mikey?" Despite my questioning, I knew he would have.

"Of course. I went to him straight after the doctors - it was the time I said I was going to the shop and took about three hours to come back - and he tried to calm me down. I was freaking out because I didn't know how to tell you. I had no idea how you'd react," Gerard admitted. 

"But you knew I always wanted a baby. And I didn't react badly when I found out about Mikey." I frowned.

"I know. I guess it was just the hormones the doctor injected me with to help my pregnancy come along naturally. And yeah, I was sobbing at the needle."

I clicked my tongue and nodded. "Makes sense. So...what do we do now?"

"We wait," Gerard signed. "But Frankie... we have to make our time spent waiting worthwhile."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to have your hearing back before the baby is born...I want you to hear her first cry. And if that's not possible...then soon after she's born." Gerard lifted his chin. "Your father will not stop me."

I sighed softly. "But what if he hurts you? Or the baby?"

"Let him try. You will get your hearing back, no matter what it takes."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I really wanna hear your voice..."

"You will, Frankie," Gerard promised. "You will."


	9. Part 8

Gerard and I visited the foundation almost every day, though it became less of a visit and more of a denegation after a week or so. There were some days when I didn't have the heart to go. We were getting nowhere. My Dad still didn't want to recognise me.

I decided to spend the day with Mikey, having a little time away from love to focus on friendship. There wasn't anything wrong with being with Gerard all the time, but I barely spent any time with Mikey or Bob anymore. Gerard was with Bob, so I thought I might as well see Mikey while he was free.

We were sat on the park together on the bench, kicking our legs absent-mindedly. Mikey smiled at me softly. 

"So Gee told me the news. Congratulations." he signed, his smile beaming. I blushed and smiled. 

"Thank you. I'm so excited. He's been great with all the cramps and morning sickness, too." I signed back, chuckling. "Bless him. He only had a little bump. Especially compared to yours."

Mikey smirked. "I keep getting really weird looks, like people know it's a pregnancy bump, but don't want to believe it. It's kinda funny. Bob's really protective, too." he stroked across his bump. "I feel like I'm bigger than I perhaps should be, though. It's strange."

"I'm not surprised Bob's protective. There have been those really weird things where women have a sex change while they're pregnant, but no man has ever had this happen to him before."

"You know, I was scared at first. But I'm not anymore. What could really go wrong if I'm having a cesarean like so many women have?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It's a miracle that both you and Gee can get pregnant, though. I think you're blessed more than cursed." I kissed Mikey's cheek. He smiled before pausing, not replying. I frowned, moving in front of him so he could see my signs after he'd moved his gaze away. "Mikes? What's wrong?"

Mikey seemingly panted, clutching his stomach. I saw the wet patch around his crotch area and his flustered face and immediately knew his waters had broken. I bit my lip. I would have rung an ambulance, but I couldn't hear. The park was on a steeply sloping hill, so it would be really difficult to get him down there. I massaged Mikey's back while I thought of what to do. 

In the end, I texted Gerard's Mom. She lived across from the park, still in the same place Mikey and Gerard had lived as kids. She had never been disgusted at her sons' oddities, and understood their plight. I saw her run out of her house and kissed Mikey's forehead.

"Your Mom's coming. It's gonna be alright. Just take deep breaths and count between the contractions," I signed. Mikey gave a weak nod.

Donna soon arrived, helping me to get Mikey down the hill and into her car. She quickly drove us to the hospital. 

I continued to press kisses across Mikey's face, massaging his shoulders and back to ease his pain. He smiled at me gratefully. 

Donna and I aided Mikey as he hobbled in. Our doctor, Doctor Bostwick, got him onto a bed in the surgery room. He was quickly put under local anaesthetic and they began the surgery. I glanced away as they cut him open. It wasn't exactly a pretty sight. 

I texted Bob while we were there and he replied with a bunch of unreadable text, most likely because he was freaking out. I told him our room number and I thought he said he'd meet me there, but again the text was frantic.

I thought a quick prayer to myself to let Mikey be okay before going over and kissing the sleeping man's head. "You're gonna be alright," I signed, almost to myself.

I stood by Mikey's side through the whole operation. I watched as Doctor Bostwick wiped sweat from his forehead before pulling the baby out. A beaming smile came to my face, but it quickly turned into a frown when he pulled another baby out. 

My jaw dropped open. Twins?!

The doctor stitched Mikey up and waited for the drowsy patient to come around before smiling. Donna translated for me, knowing I wouldn't know what was going on.

"You have a lovely boy and a beautiful girl," Doctor Bostwick informed Mikey. Mikey's eyes widened as the babies were handed to him.

"Twins?!" Mikey's eyes went wider. "Wow!"

Bob burst in at that moment along with Gerard, gasping. "Mikes! You're okay! And...oh my god."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around Gerard waist as Bob and Mikey greeted their son and daughter. 

"What do you wanna call them?" Bob asked with teary eyes, Gerard now translating for me.

"I wanna call the boy Jeremy," Mikey answered quickly. "You should name our little princess."

A tear fell down Bob's face. "Ember."

Mikey beamed and kissed his cheek. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

I chuckled. "No," I signed. "We all are."


	10. Part 9

I watched happily as Bob played with his children, hugging round Gerard's waist. Gerard pressed a kiss to my head, grinning. 

I leant my head against Gerard's shoulder, sighing merrily. My husband was almost five months in, and his pregnancy was coming along nicely.

Ember seemed to make a loud gurgling noise that I couldn't hear, but I giggled regardless. "They're both so gorgeous!" I motioned. 

Bob beamed proudly at me. "I'm so happy. Ember's real loud, but Jeremy's as quiet as a mouse," he signed back.

"I wouldn't know either way. Maybe being deaf does have benefits." I shrugged. Bob kissed my cheek. Was I blushing? Even if I was, I ignored it.

"You'll get your hearing back soon, I promise."

I sighed sadly and gazed into his eyes. "I really hope so."

Gerard kissed me gently. "You will," he signed quickly, stroking his bump. "I'm gonna go pee." he stood and waddled off upstairs, not locking the door as usual. Mikey shuffled over to hug me.

"It's gonna be okay," he promised,  kissing my temple. 

"Thanks, Mikes," I motioned. He beamed. 

"Come play with Em and Jer. They really love you."

I nodded and sat down on the floor, grinning at the tiny babies and playing with their fingers. Ember squirmed happily, her icy blue eyes wide and curious. I giggled, happy one of the babies had Bob's eyes. His eyes were absolutely gorgeous. 

Bob frowned beside me as I gazed up at him. "Gerard's taking a while."

"Oh, he always takes ages," I assured him.

Bob was about to reply before his eyes widened and he and Mikey ran upstairs. Confused, I followed, knowing they'd heard something I obviously hadn't. 

Mikey shoved into the bathroom and I began to panic. I screamed when I saw Gerard on the floor in a pool of blood, wide-eyed and shaking profusely.

Bob immediately picked Gerard up and took him out to the car as I followed, staggering and sobbing. Mikey had to stay behind with the kids, but I knew he was still screaming after we left.

Gerard cried against me as I sat with him in the back of the car. I stroked through his hair, wishing I could hear myself so I could whisper to him that it was alright. 

Bob carried the weeping Gerard inside and to Doctor Bostwick's room. The doctor's eyes went huge, and he quickly took Gerard away for a scan as I wailed in Bob's arms.

When they returned, Gerard looked broken. 

Doctor Bostwick wiped tears from his eyes and signed, "Gerard had miscarried."


	11. Part 10

Gerard was broken. 

It killed me to see him like this. Now I knew how it must have felt when I was busy weeping over my father. 

Most of my time was spent making sure he ate and drank, and I could barely get a word - or a sign - out of him.

As time went on, I grew frustrated and selfish. As heartless as it seemed, Gerard moping around wasn't helping me. Not only was ignoring the fact it was our baby he'd lost, not just his own, I was also love and sex deprived. I needed someone to help me as much as he did. Not to mention my problems piled up, whereas he only had one - even if it was a big one.

I could deal with it at first. But as the months piled up, I grew more aggravated. He wouldn't touch his food or say one word to Mikey or Bob when they came to try and comfort him, whereas before he would at least eat and talk. 

The only person who was bothered about me was Bob. Mikey ignored Bob and I almost in favour of Gerard, like the brothers were in sync. 

It got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. I was sat trying to get Gerard to eat, once again, and he refused, once again. Each time I encouraged him he just gave me a blank expression. Seething with built up rage, I exploded. 

"That's it, Gerard! I've had enough!" I signed aggressively, my face red and hot. "All you do is sit here and ignore my love! I know I had a couple of months like this, but Jesus fucking Christ I wasn't as bad as you! You only helped me because you had fuck all to deal with at the time! It's not just you who's lost your baby, we lost our baby! Yet I still sit here every day force feeding you despite having my own fucking depression and other problems to deal with!" I narrowed my eyes and glared. "I can't take it anymore! We need some time apart."

Gerard didn't bother to stop me. He just sat there as always and watched me pack and leave - because he knew I was right. My outburst was probably uncalled for, especially considering how fragile he actually was, but the points I made were completely valid and he knew it. 

Right?

I packed enough things for a few days and stormed out, sobbing violently as I knocked on Bob and Mikey's door.

Bob answered, frowning. "Frankie? Come in. What happened?" he stepped out of the way to let me step in. Mikey came up beside him, frowning heavily. 

"I shouted at Gerard," I motioned sloppily, sniffling and sobbing. "I just can't take it anymore. I try so hard and he just ignores me. I'm sick of it."

Mikey narrowed his eyes sharply, immediately protective. "Seriously, Frank? You know how broken he is after losing his baby."

I choked on a sob. So he really didn't give a shit. "Gerard lost our baby. My baby! It's granted that he'll be more upset because of him being the one who was carrying our baby, but that doesn't mean I'm not broken by it too!"

Mikey scowled and shook his head. "You're so selfish."

"Oh, I'm the selfish one?!" I signed aggressively, my hand movements sharp and clear. "I was his translator! I put forward the appeal and raised tons of money so he could finally hear despite being deaf myself! And I've been helping him to survive for these past few months and I've had nothing back!"

Mikey glared harshly. "He helped you when you were in a pathetic state a few months ago!"

"Yes, but when I realised how much I was hurting him, I forced myself to be happy! Gerard doesn't even bother signing a word to me! He didn't even protest when I left!"

Mikey shoved past me and ran out the door, obviously heading to see Gerard. 

Bob sighed as I began wailing again. "You're not in the wrong here, Frank. You should have handled this whole situation better, but you're still right."

I whimpered. "I don't wanna hate Gee. I know it isn't his fault really, but it's killing me..." I signed sadly. "No love, no care, no sex...no nothing..."

Bob sighed again. "Mikey's been the same with me...we haven't had sex in months. I know sex isn't what it's all about, but still..."

I nodded. "I offered to try for another baby. I know that it wouldn't be the same, though I think it would make him feel a little better. But... he just ignored me. I didn't ignore him when I was upset about my Dad."

Bob kissed my head gently. "I understand, Frank. It's alright. You can stay for a few days. You and Gerard need some time apart. After that, we can sort things out. We can just cuddle, if you want."

I managed a small, grateful smile, my heart beating faster as I realised how much Bob cared about me. The only other times I ever got this feeling was...whenever Gerard kissed me or showed me how much he loved me. What was going on? "Thanks, Bob... you're the only one who gives a shit about me."

Bob just smiled and led me to his bedroom. I snuggled into his chest on the bed as he stroked through my hair and held me close against his body. We just lay there cuddling quietly, nothing spoken nor signed for a good twenty minutes. 

Eventually, I looked up at him carefully. "Bob?"

"Yeah, Frankie?" Bob signed back.

That was when I shot forward, lost in passion and lust, my cheeks burning as I pressed my lips against his.


	12. Part 11

Bob's eyes widened and he tried to move away, but I wouldn't let him. He began to relax, and, to my amazement, kiss me back. His hands cupped my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his waist, moving my lips slowly.

I thought I was passion deprived before, but geez, it was an understatement. This kiss was a relief, and I melted into it immediately, despite it not being Gerard I was sharing it with.

Bob responded quickly when I swiped my tongue across his lower lip, parting his lips so I could let my tongue enter his mouth. We both let out gentle moans as my tongue slid over and around his. I pushed him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him and grinding my hips against his. Bob let out a sharp, whiny moan.

When I pulled away and moved off him, I was blushing furiously, as was he. I bit my lip, immediately signing an apology. Bob shook his head and smiled.

"You're passion deprived, Frank. You needed a good kiss," he assured me, his gaze gentle.

I sniffled and shook my head. "I really just want my Gee back..."

Bob nodded. "You will get him back, I promise. But you have to tell him what happened here, and explain why."

I sniffled again. "Yeah...you're right. Should I go now? Is it too early?" I looked down for a moment. "I bet Mikey hates me...and Gee."

Bob scoffed. "No they don't. Mikey was just being protective, and Gee's just depressed."

I teared up. "Yeah...he is. And I should have been there for him no matter what I was feeling. Oh, Bob I'm such an asshole..."

Bob lifted my chin. "You shouldn't have shouted at him or Mikey. Well, um, you can't shout, but - you get the point. But Frank... your intent still had proper meaning. You just want Gerard back, like you said."

"Yes... I do... more than anything."

"Then we'll get him back. Come on." Bob took my hand and led me out and round to my house. I sighed.

"I have no idea what to say or do."

"Just apologise, then try and get your point across in a calmer way." Bob signed slowly. "You'll win him over easily. Mikey will forgive you as soon as Gee does."

"I guess that'll work...hey, wait, did you leave Ember and Jeremy?"

"No. Mikey took them. I heard him come back."

I felt a pang of selfish jealousy. "I wanna hear again so badly."

"One thing at a time," Bob signed quickly, kissing my cheek and knocking on my door when we arrived at my house. Mikey answered, his face ambivalent.

"What do you want?" He signed, before placing a hand on his hip.

"To talk to you and Gee..." I replied in small, scared signs. Mikey moved his hands back to his front to sign a reply, but I saw Gerard appear in the doorway. My eyes widened. Gerard hadn't come downstairs in months.

"Let them in," he signed to Mikey. The younger brother sighed and let us in. My husband led us to sit down in the front room.

"Well?" Gerard signed.

"I came to say I'm sorry," I signed sadly. "I was way too harsh, and I didn't really mean anything I said to you..." Tears fell from my eyes as I thought about all I could have lost. "It just got to the point where I could no longer cope with seeing you so dishevelled and broken...I had to let my emotions out somehow."

Gerard smiled a little. "Frank... it's okay, honestly. I realised how pathetic I was being after you left. I made the same mistake you did a few months back... I guess we really do have a lot in common."

"You're just gonna forgive me that easily? I was awful to you." I signed, confused.

"Yes, Frankie, you were. But only because you love me, right?" When I nodded, he continued. "I knew you didn't truly mean those things you said. But still...you were kind of right. I should have been there for you as much as you were there for me."

I sniffled. "There's something else, though... I kissed Bob. But please don't hate me for it... It was only because I missed all the love and passion and... I don't know. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, sweetheart," Gerard signed quickly, smiling still. "I kissed Bob when you were in a state, too. I completely understand."

Mikey seemed to huff. "It's lovely to know that you all like to kiss my husband when your significant other is upset."

Gerard hit Mikey's arm lightly. "Mikes."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. I forgive you, Frank." Mikey scowled a little, like he didn't exactly want to admit that.

I sighed in relief. Gerard chuckled. "We solve our problems way too easily."

"That's because we love each other way too much to ever stay mad for long," I signed, shrugging and grinning. Gerard chuckled more and lifted my chin, giving me a loving kiss. I melted into the kiss easily, bringing his head down to deepen it. When we broke the kiss, Gerard sighed, gazing at Jeremy and Ember sat beside Mikey with jealous and sad eyes, though he seemed to force himself not to.

"Gee... it's okay to still be really upset. I didn't mean that you couldn't be. But...I think we should try for another baby." I motioned, kissing his cheek.

Gerard gave me a worried glance. "I don't know if I'm ready... it scared me out of wanting to carry another baby."

"Well, we'll wait until you're ready. I'll wait forever if I have to. Or... maybe I could give it a shot..." I shrugged, blushing. "You never know..."

Gerard bit his lip. "But I thought it was a genetic thing..."

"I know. But there's no harm in trying, right?" I smiled nervously. Gerard gave a small smile and a nod, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Mikey smiled awkwardly. "Well... we better leave you to it... don't particularly wanna hear that."

I once again cringed at the word hear, and Gerard kissed my cheek gently. I sighed. "Yeah... come back tomorrow, though?"

"Sure, I guess." Mikey shrugged. Bob butted in.

"We will come back tomorrow, because I wanna go see Miss Bowen. You've tried persuasion and ambivalence and you're getting nowhere. It's time to bring on the big guns."

I gulped, but nodded regardless. Bob grinned and picked up his children, moving toward the door. After saying our goodbyes, Gerard and I headed upstairs.

My husband smiled shyly and we fell onto the bed together, where we had the most passionate, loving and relieving sex we'd ever had.


	13. Part 12

The following day, I woke up feeling happy for a change. My head was resting on Gerard's bare chest, and my husband smiled down at me as he watched me slowly open my eyes. 

"Morning, Gee," I signed up at him, yawning. 

"Morning, Frankie." Gerard signed back. I rolled off him and snuggled into his side. Gerard seemed to giggle and he began to stroke through my hair. I shuddered. 

"Feels good," I signed, humming. Gerard smiled and began a full head massage. I moaned in appreciation, and he blushed, smiling shyly.

I rolled away from Gerard and groaned. "Don't wanna get horny," I motioned. 

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine." he kissed my head and got out of bed, picking out some clothes. "Bob and Mikey will be here soon."

"But Geebear, I don't wanna get up."

"Tough."

I whined and reluctantly got out of bed, annoyed and cold. Gerard smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer.

"How do you think today will turn out?" I signed with a short sigh.

"I know Bob will do everything he can," Gerard assured. I rested my head against his chest for a moment before leaning back and going to pick out some clothes. Gerard got changed in the corner, and my gaze was drawn to his bare ass when he slipped out of his boxers. I licked my lips, stalking over and slapping his ass, growling. 

Gerard jumped and blushed hard. "Frankie!" He signed in shock before his mouth curved up in a smirk. "You dirty little boy. Making me hard."

I giggled and did it again. "You have hot sex hair, too."

Gerard chuckled, then his eyes widened and he began to quickly get dressed before rushing downstairs. Gathering that Mikey and Bob had knocked, I also quickly rushed to get changed and ran down, of course seeing them there with amused smirks.

"What were you two doing?" Mikey signed slowly, his smirk growing. 

"Playing around," I signed back almost protectively, groaning. 

"Frankie slapped my ass really hard out of nowhere," Gerard explained with a gruff expression. 

I whined. "You have a really nice ass."

Bob giggled and covered his ears. Mikey scowled. "You guys! Ember and Jeremy are here!"

"Yeah, yeah. They're a few months old. They can barely perceive a thing." I retorted indignantly. Mikey stuck his tongue out and I giggled, glad our playful friendship had been restored so quickly. 

"Go finish getting ready," Bob told us. "And sort out your sex hair. Both of you."

Gerard and I blushed simultaneously and we went back upstairs to brush our hair and teeth, then do our eyeliner.

I made a quick grab for the eyeliner - the only one currently in the house - and smirked defiantly. Gerard pouted and folded his arms. He knew I'd take at least ten minutes to apply it, because I was very picky about the amount I put on.

He sat in the corner pouting while I applied my eyeliner with a cheeky grin. After around fifteen minutes of perfecting it, I handed the eyeliner pencil to Gerard. "Have fun," I signed, blowing a kiss. He pretended to scowl.

I bounced downstairs to look over Bob and Mikey playing with the kids impatiently. I joined them until a perfected Gerard came down and led us out to the car. I gulped when I remembered where we were going. 

"Everything's gonna be fine," Mikey signed when we were in the car. I let out a shaky breath and nodded as Gerard drove round to the now highly familiar building. 

Gerard took my hand and led me inside once we arrived. Once again, we were ordered to the banal waiting room that I grew more sick of every time I went there.

No one bothered to sign anything until we were brought into Miss Bowen's room. Mikey stayed outside with the kids. 

Upon entering, Bob almost instantaneously slammed his hands down on the founder's desk, much to her shock, and began shouting at her. Gerard translated for me as usual. 

"We demand for Frank's appeal to be recognised!" Bob demanded. Miss Bowen swallowed thickly, clearly intimidated by him.

"How many times do I have to say that this is not my fault?" She responded after a heartbeat. 

Bob glared. "You have total power here. You know you could easily find another operator."

Miss Bowen deadpanned. "It's not that simple. I've tried to, but no one is up for the job."

"Well... I'll do it," Bob offered."

"Not possible." The founder sighed. "And also unfair. You're asking me to fire someone due to having history with Frank. I can't inadvertently replace him with you when you have a bigger sentimental attachment. You also must have an extensive knowledge of how to manage and organise money effectively, which I assume is not your area of expertise." When Bob stared away, she seemed to sigh once more. "Look... I want your friend to get his hearing back too, especially considering his connections with this charity. I'm trying as hard as I can."

"It's been almost two years since his appeal was recognised by this foundation. We've raised thousands of dollars to get his hearing back just to be slapped in the face," Bob stressed. "You're the main authority here. Can't you have a say in whose appeals get recognised?"

"He will not take my word for it," Miss Bowen quipped. "But so far, his tactics have been effective."

"Denying someone their hearing is an effective tactic?" Bob challenged.

Miss Bowen ignored that statement. She glanced at me and began to sign. "I'd like you to stay here, Frank. This is something you must discuss with the operator alone."

I gulped, but gave a small nod. She ushered the others out, and I whimpered she called for my father, tearing up.

After ten minutes, he entered with a cold stare. Miss Bowen left and my Dad picked me up by the neck, pinning me up against the wall.

"You've caused me more trouble than you're worth, you little runt," he spoke, me reading his lips. I attempted to call for Gerard, but he stopped me. Beads of sweat fell down my face as I closed my eyes, knowing this would be the end of me.


	14. Part 13

To my surprise, my father let me go. Something that also shocked me was the fact that he knew sign language. 

"I can't hurt you too bad here," he signed, glaring at me. I let out a sharp, shaky breath. 

"Why won't you let me get my hearing back?" I motioned with quivering hands.

"Then they'll know that I did this to you."

"So? It's not like you killed me!" I stressed. "I won't even tell anyone what happened. I can make it up!"

"I'll lose my job, you idiot! It's not just that, either." my Dad motioned in rage. "You don't deserve it. You're a sin against God."

"Because I'm gay?" I glared.

"Yes! And you were never planned! You're totally worthless! I shouldn't even bother."

"I am not worthless! I made a huge impact in my husband's life." I signed furiously. 

My father glared harshly and punched me. I fell back against the wall and held my nose, which had begun to bleed, whimpering. I breathed heavily as I wiped the blood away, only for it to be replaced by more. 

"I will get my hearing back one day," I signed with blood on my hands. "And you will deal with the consequences of your actions." I stood up and ran out. The other almost instantly ran after me. When they saw the blood, they gasped simultaneously. 

"Frank? What happened?" Gerard asked in fear.

"He talked down to me, then punched me." I responded, whimpering, and leant against him. Gerard kissed my head.

"I'm so sorry, Frank..." Bob bowed his head for a moment. "I failed you."

I shook my head and lifted his chin. "It's not your fault. It's his."

"Maybe we should make an appeal to another foundation," Mikey suggested. Gerard frowned. 

"The closest one is miles out of Belleville. It's even way past Arlington." When Mikey nodded sadly at Gerard's statement, I perked up.

"I think we should go find Ray and Andy." I suggested. Gerard frowned. 

"Why?"

"Maybe they can help in some way. They're both real smart. Plus, we haven't seen them in ages. I miss the fros."

Bob nodded. "I agree."

Gerard gazed at me lovingly and smiled a little. "Let's go get you patched up. Then we're getting out of town."

\-----

I gazed out of the window, my eyes drooping on occasion. We'd been searching around Arlington for hours.

Gerard suddenly perked up at my side, and I gazed at where he was looking. 

"Wait, is that them?" Gerard signed. He then spoke something to Bob, who parked the car.

"But... there's a kid with them." I frowned. Gerard and I both gasped and beamed at each other, running over to the small group. 

"Ray! Andy!" Gerard seemed to call. The pair turned to look at us, as did the child. 

"Gee? Frank? Is that you?" Ray spoke and signed as he approached, beaming wide. 

"Yeah!" I signed, hugging him and then Andy. My eyes widened when I saw Andy's hair. "Woah, man! What happened to the fro?" I stroked Andy's short hair. "It really suits you, though!"

Andy chuckled and smiled. Ray chuckled. "My fro was just too dominant and superior. He had to get rid of it because it wasn't good enough competition."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. The kid hid behind Ray's leg, tugging at his jeans.

"Momma, who are they?" She seemed to speak.

"These are some of mine and Daddy's old friends," Ray explained, again signing as he spoke. 

I beamed. "You have a daughter!"

Ray blushed, nodding. "This is Aluri."

"She looks so much like you and Andy. Wait... does that mean you had her?"

"Yes. It's strange, I know..." Andy seemed to sigh. "Ray got pregnant."

I grinned. "Mikey had twins."

"I was pregnant, but I miscarried," Gerard signed, his gaze sad. I kissed his cheek reassuringly. 

Ray's eyes were wide. "So it's not just me?"

We shook our heads, and I smiled gently at Bob and Mikey holding Ember and Jeremy.

"I'm trying for a baby now," I announced. "I hope I'm the same."

Ray smiled, then kissed Gerard's cheek also. "I'm sorry to hear what happened. I wish I could have been there to help."

Gerard smiled and shook his head. "It's not your fault. You look real happy here."

Ray nodded and hugged him before gazing at us all. "So... were you looking for us?"

I nodded again. "We need your help with something..."


	15. Part 14

Ray's face contorted with shock, anger, compassion and sadness as I explained all that had happened since he left for Arlington. When I finished, he kissed my head. 

Ray showing sympathy? I thought I'd never see the day. 

"I'm so sorry all of this happened and I couldn't be here."

I shook my head and smiled a little. "It's alright. We're dealing with it... albeit pretty badly."

Andy smiled at me sadly. "Well, you have our full support."

As I nodded, Ray gazed at me again, his eyes suddenly serious. "Frank, you have to make a choice now... it'll benefit you in the long run."

"A choice between what?"

"A choice between getting your hearing back first or helping Gerard get pregnant and carry the baby past at least six months first."

My eyes widened. "Oh... well, that's easy. I've been deaf for the majority of my life. I may have wanted it back since the first day, but I'd rather start a family with Gee. It's important to me and important to him."

Gerard kissed my cheek, making me gain his attention. "You really wanna do that for me?"

"Of course I do." I beamed. Gerard lifted my chin and kissed me properly. I blushed and giggled against his lips. 

Ray smiled once we broke away and looked at him. "Then that's what you're gonna focus on for now."

I nodded. "But while we're here... we still want your help. Do you think you and Andy could come up with some ideas on how to get my hearing back?"

Ray hugged round my shoulders. "Of course."

Andy frowned. "Does it matter if they become a little dangerous?"

"No... I'm willing to do anything as long as it only risks my life and no one else's." I told him. Andy lost his frown and dipped his head. 

"Now go home! Do what you need to do to get that baby." Ray motioned. Mikey wrinkled his nose.

"Groce. Don't talk about that when I'm here."

"Ah, but we're not talking, we're signing." I stuck my tongue out. Mikey huffed playfully and folded his arms. Ray pushed us toward the door. 

"We'll come back down to Belleville in a few months. I promise you, everything will be alright one day." 

I hugged him before leaving and looking up at the sky. Ray was right. Everything was gonna be okay. 

\-----

A couple of months later and Gerard and I pretty much made love every night to ensure that it was almost impossible for us to not have a baby.

Because Gerard would soon be leaving his salon on maternity leave after he fell pregnant, I managed to get one of the jobs I'd always been interested in - being a tattoo artist. I'd worked in many parlours before, but I hadn't really found that they were of my comfort due to no one wanting to cope with my deafness. This parlour seemed to want me regardless. 

The pay was just over average, and I decided to get a surprise tattoo one day before going home to Gerard. He was sat on his laptop, going through pages of different coloured hair dye to see what colour he wanted to go next. He was currently a chocolate brown, with dashes of blonde. I personally wanted him to either go fully black or fully blonde. When I entered the room he was in, he beamed at me.

"Hey, honeydew," Gerard signed, kissing my cheek. I sat beside him and snuggled into his side.

"Hey," I signed up at him. "I got another tattoo today."

"Another one? You'll be getting tattoos in your sleep soon." Gerard teased, rolling his eyes. I pouted. 

"But I did this one for you." I lifted my shirt and showed him the 'Gerard♡' tattoo just above my nipple. He gasped. 

"You got my name!" 

"Yeah. I'm never gonna stop loving you."

Gerard beamed and kissed my passionately. When he pulled away, his eyes were shining as I pulled my shirt back down. 

"There might be another name you'll wanna get in a few months..." he signed slowly, still grinning wide.

I frowned. "Who's?"

"Your baby's. I'm pregnant."

I screamed as I flung my arms around him, kissing him again even more passionately. The vibrations of his gorgeous laughter and merriment almost thundered through me.

"I love you so much," I sobbed out loud. He whispered something in my ear that I obviously couldn't hear, but I assumed it was an 'I love you too'.

I gazed into his eyes, kissing him again. Now came the next hurdle - getting this baby to full term. I hoped and prayed that everything would turn out alright.


	16. Part 15

To find the strength to carry a baby after miscarrying not months before must have been so hard. I couldn't understand how Gerard could be so happy, so erratic. But he was. It was great to see, but strange all the same.

Mikey and Bob came round every day with Ember and Jeremy. The pair were growing so fast. I wondered what our baby would look like.

We were sat cuddling one day when Gerard stiffened. I knew immediately that his waters had broken from the wet patch on his jeans. He shook and stumbled as I aided him to the car.

Doctor Bostwick aided us well when we arrived. Now came the biggest obstacle - the needle for the anaesthetic. 

Gerard shook his head and ducked under the white sheets as the doctor brought the needle over. I ran my thumb over his hand and kissed it. He came out to watch my signs as I let go of his hand.

"Look into my eyes. Focus on them, honey. Don't look. It'll hurt a little bit, but just don't look." I signed slowly. He gave a shaky nod and stared directly into my eyes as the doctor injected him. I saw a tear slip down his cheek and I gently wiped it away with my thumb.

Gerard's eyes drooped and he rested his head down, seeming to mumble something which I presumed was my name. I smiled and kissed him as he drifted off into an indoctrinated slumber.

I looked on as Doctor Bostwick began to cut him open. It wasn't a pleasant sight, that was for sure, but it was intriguing nonetheless. 

It took them just under two hours to get the baby out and stitch Gerard back up. The doctor took the baby away to check it over before Gerard woke.

Gerard came to half an hour later. I pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. My husband's eyes fluttered open slowly and his sat up with much effort. 

"Easy," I signed. His eyes shone.

"The baby... is it okay?" Gerard signed desperately. 

"I think so," I signed back. As I did, Doctor Bostwick came through with the baby in his arms, handing it to Gerard before signing and speaking, "a beautiful little girl."

Gerard gasped and stroked the tiny baby's cheek as Doctor Bostwick walked away. 

"She really is beautiful," I motioned, breathless in wonder.

Gerard nodded. "My little flower," he spoke. "My Lily."

My eyes shone. "Lily... what a gorgeous name."

"A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl," Gerard said, smiling. It was hard to lip read, because his head was tilted down, but I managed.

"It's settled then," Gerard signed as he put our newly born daughter in a crib beside his bed. "Now we get your hearing back."

I smiled determinedly and nodded. "Do you really think we can do it?"

"We have Ray and Andy now. They'll come up with the best plan. And even if it doesn't work, we're not just gonna give up. There's no reason to."

"I guess so." I sniffled. "I'm just scared that my father might target one of you, or even Lily. I don't think he's too afraid of doing awful things."

"He shouldn't even be allowed to do what he's doing. Denying someone their hearing when he's part of a deaf foundation. It's ridiculous." Gerard scowled. "I want you to be happy, Frank. I want us to be a happy family, but I don't think we'll ever be at peace until you hear again."

"You're right. But I could live without it... if this is too much trouble for everyone."

Gerard shook his head immediately. "You waltzed into my life and changed it dramatically in ways I could never fully repay you for. I have to at least do something for you."

"You gave me love and a family. That's all the repayment I need. And I did it all for you, not to get something back."

"Frank... you're just afraid of what might happen, not what will happen. I swear to you, you will hear again."

I nodded and kissed him gently. "I love you so much. Thank you."

Gerard lifted my chin and smiled. "Don't thank me. Just love me like you say you do. Everything will work out."

"Are you sure?"

Gerard winked. "Trust me."


	17. Part 16

Gerard and I settled down for a few weeks getting to know our little daughter. Our little flower grew more confident every day, now able to converse with us in subtle ways. She made certain faces when she was hungry, tired or happy. It was adorable, and wonderful to finally see after all the pain Gerard and I had gone through just to hold her in my arms.

Ray and Andy had come up with a plan. Gerard would not directly be involved, so he could protect Lily in case my father got near either of them. Bob was going to help me. As Andy had once hinted to, it was an elaborately adventurous plan. But we'd tried every calm angle we could. I and everyone else agreed it was time to go on a more physical pursuit. 

When the day arrived, I was anxious yet determined. I had to do this. For myself, my friends and my family.

"I'll see you later. Hopefully it'll be good news. If my Dad gets to you... protect yourself and Lily as best you can. Ring Mikey, Ray or Andy if you need them." I signed to Gerard as I stood on the doorstep. My husband nodded, tears in his eyes as he hugged me tight and kissed me.

"Good luck." He motioned as he pulled back. I gave a weak smile and nodded.

"I love you and Lily more than anything. Remember that." I replied simply, before going to my car. Gerard waved as I left, and I gave  short wave back before driving down to the building. 

Bob was parked in his truck outside also. When he saw me, he got out and came to join me.

"Are you ready for this?" He signed warily. "I'm only doing this if you believe that this is the only way."

I gazed up into his eyes seriously. "I promise I'm ready. There's no time for games anymore. We have to use brute force. By the way... my Dad won't be able to sign at one point. But don't bother translating. I'll just lip read. If you're in a good position."

Bob nodded and hugged me swiftly before checking the work schedule we'd stole. "He should be here now. It's Saturday, so the building will mostly be empty as Andy figured out. And Ray is round the back debunking the CCTV already."

I took the paper and put it in my pocket. "Good." I then sighed. "What we're doing is illegal. But... if all goes according to this plan, we should be alright."

Bob lifted my chin and kissed my forehead. "Don't have doubts now when we've come so far. Let's go before we think too much."

I didn't sign anything back, just turned and walked into the building. Bob followed after locking his car.

We gave our warm welcomes to the receptionist. Her cheery smile diminished every time she saw us. She must have been sick of us. We padded to my father's office casually, knocking after checking the windows were shielded off. Bob motioned for me to enter first, obviously having received a word for entrance. I quickly made my way in, my friend following behind. I locked the door behind me as Bob threw himself at my father and pinned him against the wall. 

"What are you doing?" My Dad seemed to splutter. Neither of us responded as I reached for the appeal confirm slip and filled it out with my name. Now the hard part.

"Sign it," I ordered to my father, "And we'll let you go. If not, I'll report what happened all those years ago to the police. You'll get arrested for drunk driving and practically almost killing me, and killing that other driver."

My father scowled, his face glistening with sweat as he shakily reached for the pen and signed the contract. "Now will you let me go? Have your fucking appeal and leave," he spat.

I nodded and Bob let go. When he did, my father smirked, grabbing the appeal and my keys out of my pocket, running out the back door. I gasped and ran after him, Bob mirroring me. My Dad looked back and flashed my keys. He took my car and sped off. Bob growled and got out his keys, unlocking his truck. We got in his car and began following him.

"He's headed toward the highway." I signed hastily in the best position I could for Bob to see. He tilted his head to the side slightly so I could read his lips. 

"Climb through the back. You'll be able to get to the open part. I'll swerve beside your car so you can jump on top. You gotta break the top window and get in. It's crazy, but it's the only way."

I nodded, not stopping to hesitate now, and climbed through to the open part of the truck, gripping onto the sides. Bob sped up and went in the highway lane beside my car and I gritted my teeth, my heart speeding fast as I jumped onto the car. My Dad tried to shake me off, but I quickly broke the top window and slipped in, some of the glass slicing my sides. I hissed, but ignored it as I got in the passenger seat and tried to take the wheel from him. 

"Get off!" My Dad seemed to hiss, bringing the wheel back his way.

"I don't want violence! Just let me have the appeal!" I spoke, not even knowing what I sounded like. He shook his head vigorously and we continued to fight for the wheel. The car swerved around and headed back the way we came.

I growled and continued trying to push him off until I saw a massive truck looming. I gasped, tearing up.

"Stop!" I screamed at my Dad, but he wouldn't listen. I curled up, sobbing. At the last moment, my father saw the truck, his face dropping. I watched as the truck driver moved to blow his foghorn just like before. And then everything went black.


	18. Part 17

My body floated between consciousness and unconsciousness. I willed myself to be able to move, to do anything.

I seemed to be in  a constant medium, never getting anywhere. After what seemed like weeks, I finally saw light. The world of unconciousness seemed to fizz away...

\-----

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I gazed up at a bland white ceiling. I frowned, confused. When I sat up, pain shot through me. I hissed, then gasped. 

I could hear.

Tears came to my eyes and I sobbed happily.

"Easy," A male voice said. I slowly sat up, still crying in amazement. I found myself staring at Gerard.

"Gee?" I whispered hoarsely. 

"Yeah. It's me. You're not dreaming, sweetie. You really can hear."

"B-But how? We crashed... how did they find the appeal?"

"They didn't." Gerard smiled, stroking my cheek. "You crashed into a huge truck and the foghorn was so loud it made you hear again. You've been unconscious for almost a week. I've been sat here ever since. Mikey and Bob are looking after Lily in my absence."

"I-I can't believe it... so I got my hearing back the same way I lost it?" I whispered, wiping away stray tears.

"Yes. It's a miracle, really." Gerard kissed my cheek. "Your father is dead."

"D-Dead?" I echoed, looking down. 

"I know you'll believe he doesn't deserve death. But it's his own recklessness that lead him that far. The police are investigating. You will be taken to court, but they said that they most likely will not be putting you in prison. You'll be doing community service at the most."

I nodded and kissed him gently. "Alright. I think I can deal with that." I smiled a little, trying to forget about my Dad. "You sound really, really gay." I giggled. 

Gerard pouted. "Hey! I can't help it! You sound too manly for such a little guy!"

I laughed louder. "I'm just kidding, baby. I love you."

"I love you too," Gerard giggled. My heart melted at the way that sounded. 

"I've waited so long to hear you say that," I whispered. Gerard smiled sweetly and kissed me passionately. As he leaned back, the door opened. Mikey, Bob, Ray and Andy entered, all with their children. And my daughter. 

I beamed as they surrounded the bed, all pulling up chairs. Andy handed Lily to me, and I gasped.

"My baby..." I whispered, stroking her cheek. She made quiet mumbling noises, nuzzling close. Mikey giggled.

"She's been an angel. So quiet. It's radically different to how Ember acts."

"Yeah. I can tell Lily and Jeremy will get on well." Ray chuckled. "Aluri is pretty fond of her too."

Aluri smiled shyly. "She likes me."

I giggled. "Bless." I smiled up at them all, my gaze gentle. "It's wonderful to finally be able to hear you all."

"I'm so happy for you. If you'd have crashed into anything else, you'd be completely screwed. The police cleared up the scene, and the appeal seems to have been burned. The foundation are looking for a new appeal operator." Andy mused.

"Which is why I decided to do it!" Bob quipped. 

I gasped. "Really? That's amazing! Bring justice to your clients." I winked, giggling. Bob chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations, Frank." He purred, his pretty blue eyes shining. I nodded my thanks.

"So no more sign language, eh?" Mikey hummed. "It's gonna be pretty weird. But it's not an unwelcome change."

"You're right about that." I chided. "But I'm sure I'll find myself using it by accident. And maybe I'll teach it to Lily one day."

"We'll pass down stories." Gerard agreed. "She'll know how we got where we are. It's a story worth knowing."

"Definitely." I grinned. "I can't wait to hear her first words." I sighed happily, gazing round at my friends. "I can't wait to hear everything the world has to offer to me."


	19. Epilogue

I did in fact do eight months of community service. After finally finishing, I could actually begin to spend time with my family. 

Gerard was pregnant again, expecting a little boy. I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait.

Lily's first word was 'Mama', and Gerard and I cried for three hours after she said it. It came out of nowhere. After we finally finished crying, she said 'Dada', which just set us off again.

We decided to get together as one big family - the Ways, the Bryars and the Hurleys - after I finally finished my community service and went out to have a fancy meal. We jammed together and laughed and had a great time. We were growing as a family, and I loved that we could finally be happy, without any burden holding us back.

Afterwards, we left the children with Andy, and went to a bar to dance and have a few drinks. 

"This night has been great," Mikey purred. 

"It sure has. It's been great to get together like the little teenage coven we used to be." Ray chuckled. I nodded in agreement. 

"I kinda miss those days. When we had no idea what amazing days lay ahead." I sighed dreamily. Gerard chuckled.

"Oh, stop being soppy. Come dance." He pulled me to the open dance floor and I giggled, dancing with him. The others came to join after a while, though Mikey had to practically drag Bob. 

After a good dance, we left and dropped the others off, driving home. We'd pick Lily up tomorrow, because she was sleeping with Andy on the sofa in the cutest way. We just couldn't disturb it. Gerard caught my wrist and pulled me back into a loving kiss.

"I love you. I love our family and friends. And I love everything about our life." he murmured sweetly in my ear, hugging my waist from behind. I shuddered and smiled, looking up at the night sky with him.

"Me too." I giggled back. "I love you so much."

Gerard smiled and we stood there in that position, not able to see each other's faces, but we both knew we were both smiling.

"Hey Frankie?" Gerard whispered after a little while.

"Yeah, Gee?"

"I think I wanna start a band."


	20. Author's Note

Wow guys! It's over! Thanks so much for reading. I worked so hard on this story. Please comment what you thought. It means a lot! And comments make my day. I've been through a rough patch recently, and comments on my stories that I've worked so hard on honestly brighten my days.

Make sure to recommend this to any Frerard fans! I'd love a few more views even now it's done. Be sure to point them toward the first one first ;)

This won't be the last you hear from me! I'm starting a Bobkey entitled I Will Steal You Back, and it's about Gerard chucking Bob out of the band for seemingly no reason and Mikey wants to discover why, and they fall in love and blah. I posted the prologue tonight, which is a small taster to it! Keep your eyes open.

I appreciate every one of you guys. Thank you so much for your support. You're the reason I could finish this. I love you all!

Lots of love,

Ember. xo


End file.
